


the gentle ocean rain

by sameolsituation



Series: Smut Week [5]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Accidental wetting, Anal Fingering, Desperation, Desperation Play, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Piss kink, Watersports, poly!Queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 10:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22494373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sameolsituation/pseuds/sameolsituation
Summary: “Please let me go, I’m so close,” Roger begged, desperately rocking against Freddie to keep from losing control, hoping that Freddie would grant him the relief he sought.But all Freddie did was shake his head, reaching up to push a stray lock of hair away from Roger’s face as he stroked his cheek.“You’ll have to wait a bit longer, dear.”
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Series: Smut Week [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614970
Comments: 14
Kudos: 78





	the gentle ocean rain

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fill for the prompt 'wet and messy'.
> 
> This is just complete and utter filth, honestly. What am I even doing.
> 
> Enjoy :)

“Please let me go, I’m so close,” Roger begged, desperately rocking against Freddie to keep from losing control, hoping that Freddie would grant him the relief he sought.

But all Freddie did was shake his head, reaching up to push a stray lock of hair away from Roger’s face as he stroked his cheek.

“You’ll have to wait a bit longer, dear.”

“But I _can’t_ ,” he pleaded.

Even with Roger’s whining, Freddie’s expression didn’t change. Dissatisfied with the response he received, Roger moved onto Brian, doing his best to press his legs together tightly as he clambered into Brian’s lap. There were plenty of towels beneath them if Roger was to actually lose control, but he wanted to hold on as long as he could, and he didn’t want to let go without permission – even though the idea of being punished for letting go without their permission was almost as sweet as the release would be.

Once he got his bearings in Brian’s lap, he resorted to the same tactic he had used with Freddie, albeit unsuccessfully; begging and pleading and squirming in an effort to make Brian’s resolve crack.

“I can’t hold on much longer, please, Bri,” Roger whined, feeling the urgent need tingling throughout his body, his bladder slightly swollen from how many hours it had been since he’d last pissed and how many liquids they’d plied him with since then. 

“I don’t think that’s true,” Brian hummed, running his fingertips over Roger’s stomach and the swell of his bladder, his touch ghosting briefly over his cock in a way that made Roger want to scream. “I think you can hold on a bit longer, can’t you? I thought you were a good boy.”

“I am, I am, _please,_ ” Roger cried, the tease of Brian’s fingertips making his cock twitch and leak a few drops that landed on Brian’s chest.

“Well,” Brian continued, seemingly unaffected by Roger’s small leak, “then if you’re a good boy, you can keep holding on for us.” He began to stroke Roger’s cock in earnest; slow, teasing strokes that had him hardening almost immediately, despite his impending need that felt closer to a dam burst than anything else.

“Please, I’m gonna piss myself,” Roger sobbed, overwhelmed by the pleasure surging through his body from Brian’s touch and the feeling of being so desperately full.

“I don’t think you will. I think you’ll make it,” Brian answered evenly, although they both knew that was a lie.

“Come here, Roger,” John spoke up from Brian’s side. “I’d like to see if I can help you hold on for a while longer.”

Brian smiled at Roger and let go of his cock, and Roger whimpered as another drop of piss beaded at the tip. He clenched his muscles in an attempt to keep it from dripping, but his efforts were futile as it disappeared into his lap.

He could only hope he wouldn’t spill any more.

“Go on, then,” Brian encouraged, and again Roger was left to awkwardly crawl from one lap into another, struggling to settle himself in John’s lap without losing control.

He swore he felt warmth on his inner thigh when he finally made it into John’s lap, despite how impossibly hard he was, and he hoped he was simply imagining it.

“How are you feeling?” John asked.

“Full. Hurts,” Roger said, moaning quietly as John placed his palm over the swell of his bladder; thankfully not adding any pressure onto his already tired muscles.

“And your color?”

“Green, _very_ green,” Roger answered quickly.

“Are you sure you don’t want to stop?”

“I’m sure. I want this,” he admitted, his cheeks flushing at the statement.

“Alright. Then I’m going to take care of you,” John said, and not a second later Roger jumped and nearly leaked another few drops when he felt John’s fingers dipping tentatively between his cheeks, fingertips ghosting over his entrance.

“W-What are you doing?” Roger asked, his eyes wide. He had already been prepped, his entrance still slick with lube and ready if they wanted to fuck him, but he was so full now that he was certain he would fall apart and utterly lose control if they did.

“Helping you last longer,” John said, smiling at him, a definite undercurrent in that smile that suggested the complete opposite of his words. Roger bit his lip to stifle his moan as the tip of John’s finger slipped inside him, slowly sinking in further until the entire digit was within him. With John’s fingers roaming, he felt like he was past the point of no return, and it was only by some sheer miracle that he hadn’t pissed himself yet.

At least they were all naked, so the cleanup wouldn’t be too horrible when the inevitable happened.

Roger could feel another finger pressing up inside him, teasing him with gentle strokes that made arousal course hot throughout his body, and he relaxed slightly, letting the second digit slip in all the way.

John crooked his fingers and pressed on the most sensitive spot within him and Roger gasped as a short spurt of piss escaped his cock, landing on and slowly trailing down John’s chest. He immediately clenched his muscles as tightly as he could, hoping nothing else would escape him, but his control was growing weaker and another spurt left him, glistening wetly as it trailed down John’s chest.

“I can’t hold on, I can’t, I can’t,” Roger cried. He so desperately wanted to be good for them, wanted to hold on until they said he could let go, but it felt like he had an ocean’s worth of liquid inside of him and at this point absolutely nothing could hold it back.

“Just a little bit longer, Rog. Come on, I know you can do it,” John encouraged, carefully slipping his fingers out of him and pulling him closer to shift Roger’s position atop John’s lap. With this change in position, the head of John’s cock nudged against his entrance, and he moaned as John gently pulled him down onto it, letting the length of his cock fill Roger completely.

Now he felt full in almost every possible way, and it was almost too much. As he shifted on John’s cock, his own cock began to steadily drip, twitching with the occasional spurt of liquid. It was getting harder and harder to keep each spurt from becoming a constant stream, no matter how much he wanted to.

“I can’t last,” Roger said, his voice ragged. “I’m sorry, I can’t, I can’t—oh, _fuck._ ” He groaned loudly and let his head fall back and his eyes slip shut as his bladder finally gave out, the spurts turning into a heavy stream that spilled hotly over his lap and John’s. Roger felt fingers grasping at his length, apparently redirecting his stream as fresh warmth spilled over his abdomen and splashed up to his upper chest. It was so fucking filthy and wrong and he fucking _loved_ it; the realization that he was well and truly pissing himself and soaking his boyfriends’ laps as well made him almost delirious with arousal, and the release itself felt so good he might as well have been coming. 

Finally, Roger’s stream began to slow, tapering off into a dribble that eventually ran dry, and it was then that he dared to open his eyes and see the damage he’d caused.

The towels beneath them were soaked and so were his boyfriends – even Freddie, who’d been the farthest from Roger when he’d let go, and really what had they been doing while he’d had his eyes shut? But they looked just as impossibly aroused as he felt; particularly John, who was still buried inside him and had gotten a particularly good soaking as a result. 

“I think it’s time we punish you,” John said, his voice rough.

Roger wasn’t sure he had ever wanted anything more.


End file.
